I wanna know what love is
by THG.CF.MJ fan
Summary: What will happen when Katniss and Peeta are brought together by a tragic accident and become friends and maybe eventually a little bit more, Set a year before the hunger games... This story is rated M because im not quite sure where i am going with it. There might be some sexual scenes, there might not. I tried to make it seem more realistic so there is swearing in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: i know that i have uploaded this story many times but this time i think i have got it right i have changed the beginning of the story and i hope you like it this time.**  
**On the last story i got a comment saying that my story had bad grammar and i checked it through and found out they where right so i am writing it again.**

**the theme song for the story is- I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS BY FOREIGNER.**  
**Chapter 1- strange dreams**

_Im in that horrible place again, that place i swore i would never go to again in my life, behind the bakery on the worst day of my life with my mother and prim at home starving because i failed them again and wasnt able to get them food. i am hoping that the Mellarks had something really nice to eat last night and the didnt eat it all so that i can get some out of their trash cans but so far i havent been so lucky._

_Life has been really bad since my father died in that horrible mine explosion that killed many men down in the mines whilst they where at work. i have been tryng to keep my mother and prim well fed but so far nothing i have tried has worked. my mother and prim are at home really ill from being hungry and i am here sat next to a bin trying to find food._

_All of a sudden this woman who in think is mrs mellark comes out of the back door of the bakery and starts yelling at me for looking through her bins, even though she isnt gonna need any of this rubbish anymore why would she be angry that i am lokking through stuff she doesnt need anymore. when she is done shouting at me i crawl over to a tree at the end of their yard and sit there crying in the rain wishing that i could just dies right there because i am not of much use to the world anyway so i might aswell be dead anyway._

_I hear shouting from inside the bakery once mrs mellark has gone back in and then seconds later a boy walks out, peeta, hes in my class at school, he walks over to the pig pen and starts breaking the bread in two to throw to the pigs for them to eat but instead he sees me and throws them both to me. i am so confused that i forget about the bread lying at my feet and then i remeber about it and pick it up and shove it under my jacket so that it doesnt get too cold and so that me my mother and prim can eat it warm. i smile at peeta and run off down the street to give the bread to my mother to cook._

I wake with a start and see that i am still in my bed at home with prim snuggled up to me, it was only a dream. Why do i keep having that dream? I dont even know Peeta Mellark that well and he is already invading my dreams. It happened 4 years ago and its still in my head... Of course its still in my head, he saved my life and i need to find a way to repay him somehow and i have no idea how to do that. FOCUS! you can think about repaying Peeta Mellark some other time, right now you have to get up and meet Gale in the wood or you wont get any food. I climb out of bed, careful not to wake Prim and walk over to the side of the room. I pull on my clothes then walk over to the chair in the corner of the room to pull on my fathers hunting jacket.

When im ready i walk downstairs and out the front door into the morning air and close the door quitely behind me. Outside you can see the mine workers saying goodbye to their families and setting off for work, 5 years ago that was me and dad before he went to work but because of that dreadul mine explosion that will never happen again. Most people in the district are happy now because the 73rd Hunger games has just finished and their kids are perfectly safe for another year. I dread to think who will go into the Hunger games next year, it is Prims first year next year so im scared for her and Gale because they are the only 2 people i care about that are in the reaping other than myself.

I make it to the meadow and the fence in no time and slip out into the woods beyond. I retrieve my bow and arrows from a tree on my left and walk over to mine and Gales meeting place, which is just a rock but its where we first met.

When i get there i see that he isnt there yet so i sit and wait for him. This gives me time to think about my dream last night. Having the same dream over and over again has got to meen something and what if Peeta Mellark is having the same dream as i am or having a dream about me over ane over again, ill have to ask him at school tomorrow. No i cant just go up and ask him what he has been dreaming about, i dont even know him. Maybe ill ask my mother and Prim if it means anything...

**What did you think of my first chapter... please leave reviews and tell me what you think. surprises are coming so get ready for a good story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: so here is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy it;)**

chapter 2- Hunting..

Last time- No i cant just go up and ask him what he has been dreaming about, i dont even know him. Maybe ill ask my mother and Prim if it means anything...

My thoughts are interrupted by a cough coming from behind me. I jump and turn to find Gale standing there laughing.

"Gale what are you doing, you scared the shit out of me, dont do that again" I say standing up

"Sorry but you where looking up at the sky and saying 'hmm' over and over again and occasionally saying something about 'a baker', anything you need to tell me" He asks still laughing. What since when was i saying anything about a baker...

"I didnt say anything about 'a baker' why would i, i dont even talk to the baker unless i am trading" I can see that he is still laughing so i give him a hard punch to the arm and he finally stops and looks at me. "I dont know i just came up behind you and you said something about a baker, so i stood and listened" he says rubbing his arm.

"You stood and listened, invading my privacy much?"

"i didnt listen to it all i just heard you say 'hmm' and then i coughed, is there anything wrong you know you can talk to me about anything"

"Everythings fine Gale lets just hunt so that our families dont starve please because i dont feel like going through that again"

"Going through what again, are you telling me that you where starving before?" he says looking worried

"Ive always been starving but yes i have been through that before so lets go hunting please"

"Wait Katniss" oh. no. he only uses my realy name when theres something up.

"What"

"When where you starving you never told me about that" I know i cant keep any secrets from him so i just answer the question honestly

"Before we met just after my father died we didnt get any food because my mother didnt work and we where slowly dying and i needed to find a way to get food, so i went to the market to sell Prims baby clothes-"

"Wait why did you go to the market, you would of got a trader in the hob?"

"Because i was too scared to go in there without my father and i thought i had a better chance with towns people because they have more money"

"Fair enough, carry on"

"So, when i got to the market nobody would take the clothes and it started raining outside and i had lost all hope and energy so i couldnt carry on. I walked outside and one of the towns children tripped me and i fell in a mudddy puddle and the baby clothes went everywhere and got all muddy. Then i came up with an idea, to try the bins in the town because maybe they had food in. I went to the grocers first and found nothing so i went to the bakery but they had nothing in either, so they had been emptied. I crawled over to the end of the bakery yard and sat at the bottom of a tree and gave up i was prepared to die right there. Then Peeta Mellark, you know the bakers youngest son?" he nods and i carry on "He came out with 2 loaves of bread and threw them to me and he saved my life that day and the day after i saw him in school and i looked away and saw a dandelion and that showed what i had to do to survive and that thing was hunting."

"Oh i never knew that" He says with a worried expression

"No i know you didnt because i never told you" I say picking up my things and setting off

"Why did you never tell me" he asked

"Because its not important anymore." It isnt important to him but its very important to me.

For the rest day we just hunt occassionally talking about school and our families, but mostly hunt. By the end of the day i have collected 2 rabbits 5 squirrels and Gale has 8 squirells from his traps, and 1 rabbit. He gives me 2 squirells which means i have 7 and he has 6. When we get back to out meeting place we are about to sit down when we hear sirens go off in the distance. They are coming from distrcict 12...

**Nice cliff-hanger for you guys, i hope you liked my chapter. im still not very good with grammar but i dont care anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: so i left it on a cliff-hanger last time an i hope you have been wanting to read this chapter from the last one.**  
**This chapter it is going to be very long because something big happens with many people involved i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3-The boy with the bread...

last time- When we get back to out meeting place we are about to sit down when we hear sirens go off in the distance. They are coming from distrcict 12...

Me and Gale jump up as soon as we hear the sirens. What if its my family, what if its his family, i dont know what i would do with myself.

We pick up all our stuff and set off running for district 12. What if its my mother and Prim, what could the sirens be for, in district 12 they only use the sirens for very serious things. The last time the sirens went off was 4 years ago when the mine exploded and my dad died. oh god i hope that hasnt happened again.

We finally make it to the fence and slip under it and set off running again to my house.

"Ill go and check on my family and you can check on yours ill meet you in town in an hour" i say to Gale and he sets of running in the opposite direction whilst i run to my house.

When i make it to my house i find my mother and Prim at the front door looking towards town. "What are you looking at" i ask my mother who envelops me in a hug followed by Prim.

"omg katniss we thought you where dead, the sirens have been going off for 2 hours and we thought you had gone to the bakery trading-"

"Wait whats happened at the bakery?" i say fear coursing through me

"Have you not heard, the sirens are for the bakery the place has gone up in flames and they havent got anyone out" My mother says tears streaming down her face. i know that she and mr mellark where close but i dont have time to feel sorry for her.

"Shit! we have to go and help them. Peeta could die and he cant die" i say panicking

"Peeta?" Prim asks

"Hes the mellarks youngest son and one of my friends" i lie, Peeta is not my friend he hardly knows me but i have to save him.

I say no more to my family and i set off running in the other direction towards town. I meet Gale on the way there.

"Do you know whats happened" He asks me

"Yeh the bakery has gone up in flames we have to help them Gale" i say tears streaming down my face

"Are you ok why are you crying you didnt know them that much"

"No im not ok the bakery is on fire now keep moving" i shout at him

"But why is it so important to you"

"Because Mr mellark means so much to my mother and Peeta saved my life once i owe it to him" I dont say anything more to Gale and run faster towards town.

When i make it to town i push through everyone to find the bakery falling to the ground. People are running in and out of the bakery trying to find the mellarks but non of them have come out.

"Have they found anyone yet" i ask a woman next to me.

"no i dont think so" she replies

I cant stand it any longer i run inside. Maybe nobody has tried upstairs yet i heard thats where they live. A few people tell me to stay back but i ignore them and run round the back and straight into the back door. I go through what looks like the kitchen and up the stairs at the back.

I go into one of the two rooms and find mr and mrs mellark stuck behind a big pile of wood.

"John can you move" i shout to the baker

"Katniss what are you doing in here its dangerous"

"yeh i know, can you move, can you get out of this room"

"i think so but Aymee is unconscious"

"try carrying her out i left the back door open"

"ok ill try", He picks up his wife and makes for the door. I move aside for him to get out.

When i get to the other room i find Rye screaming for help under a beam.

"Katniss omg thankyou are mum dad chris and peeta ok" he says with tears in his eyes

"John and Aymee are ok but i dont know where Chris and Peeta are do you know where they were last?"

"No i dont remember seeing them at all today.", two seconds later Gales comes up behind me with his shirt around his face trying to keep the smoke out. "omg katniss your ok i thought you where dead"

"no time for that now will you get Rye out and take him outside i need to go and find Peeta and Chris. please."

"No im not leaving you" Gale starts crying

"Right now you dont have a choice i cant lift this beam please get him out"

"ok but im coming with you to find the other two" he says starting to grab the beam.

"Fine let me help you" i grab the same side of the beam and pull it up off Rye. Rye climbs out from underneath it rubbing his legs.

"Can you find the way out Rye?" I ask coughing

"Yeh but im staying with you i cant deal with my brothers being trapped somewhere in the hell whole"

"ok come on we need to find them." Im taken aback by what Rye said he is the one that plays all the tricks most people in the district didnt think he cared this much about anyone but they where all mistaken.

We walk through what is left of the house but cant find Chris or Peeta. We eventually give up and go outside. John and Aymee are outside. My mother is working on Aymee whilst John sits in a corner crying. He turns and sees us and run up to us. "Omg Rye your ok i cant believe it i thought you where all dead". Prim and Rory come up next and envelope me and Gale in hugs.

"We have bad news" i say tears streaming down my eyes "We cant find Chris or Peeta and we searched all of what was left of the house"

"They where both in the kitchen when me and Aymee went upstairs, did you try the front of the shop?" He says with worry clearly visible on his face.

I run into the bakery and through to the front of the shop to find Chris curled up in a ball behind the counter barely conscious. "Chris omg are you ok we searched everywhere?" i hear part of the bakery collapse from behind me and i pray to god that Peeta isnt under it.

"Kat-n-iss" Chris says wheezing.

"yeh (cough) its me, we need to get you out of here your parents are outside"

"No leave me here and get yourself out"

"No i came in here for you and Peeta, you need to get up"

"You- havent found- Peeta yet?"

"No we havent do you know where he is or where did you see him last?"

"He was in the kitchen but thats where the fire started"

"wait here i will go and get help"

"Hurry up"

I run back outside to find everyone in the same position as when i left. "Gale quickly i found Chris"

"What about Peeta have you found him" John says worrying

"No not yet John but we will i promise" i say giving him a quick hug

Me and Gale run back into the bakery, i take him to where i found chris and he helps him outside.

I turn around and start towards the kitchen dodging all the beams and broken pieces of wood. When i get to the kitchen i cant find Peeta, i check near the ovens and near what used to be the bread stock, I even check in the fridge. I cant find him anywhere.

Im just about to walk out the back door when i hear a little whimper from the store cupboard. I go to the cupboard to find Peeta led on the floor crying and moaning.

"Omg Peeta" i say with happy tears "i cant believe i found you"

"ka-t-niss is that you"

"yeh its me come on we need to get you out"

"are - my - family o-k"

"Yeh they are fine i got them all out just in time, i have been looking for you for about 4 hours"

"thankyou thankyou, can i just do one thing before i die" He says and he doesnt even wait for an answer and he kisses me. It tastes of salt from the tears and bread and burning flesh but i kiss him back anyway.

"You are not going to die, come on we need to get you out your skin is burning off"

"Ok" He grabs hold of my hands and i try to pull him up but it doesnt work so i put his arm around my shoulders and drag him along with me to the back door.

When we get outside i hear "LOOK" from one of the towns people. I walk over to the Mellarks and collapse with Peeta on top of me.

Peeta rolls of the top of me. i can hear Mr mellark saying "thankyou" over and over again. I open my eyes and see loads of people around me like me mother and prim and Mr mellark, along with Rye and a few people i dont know. "Wheres Gale?" i ask my mother.

"Hes fine, hes recovering over there" she says pointing towards Chris, Rye is there any chance you could pick her up and bring her over here" My mother asks Rye and i feel warm arms wrap under me and carry me away.

"Just put her down her please Rye."

I turn to my right and see Gale who smiles at me. Then i look to my Left and see John putting Peeta down whos unconscious.

An hour later i am all recovered and so is Gale but the Mellarks are still lying on the Grass outside the Bakery and we have nowhere to take them.

"Where could we work on them mum because they wont all fit in our house?"

"They could come to my house" we hear from the crowd. Haymitch Abernathy comes stumbling out of the crowd with a bottle in his hands.

"Really Haymitch" My mother asks him

"Yeh me and John used to be friend in school as you know Evelyn seen as you where his friend too" he says laughing a bit

"Ok fine Haymitch but how are we going to get them to your house?"

"I suppose we could work something out, erm... John, you carry Aymee, Rye do you think you could handle Chris and Katniss and Gale, you take Peeta"

"Ok but how do you know all out names" i ask him

"You get to know people. I talk to John alot and i know you and Gale from people in the hob. I know Evelyn from school, but i dont know this young girls name" He says pointing to Prim.

"Im Primrose, Katniss' sister nice to meet you Mr Abernathy"

"Ok lets go then" he says ignoring Prim

We all make it to Haymitches house in 2 hours. We place Peeta on his kitchen table, Chris on the dining table and Aymee is on the sofa. John and Rye will be staying in one guest bedroom whilst Prim and mother stay in, i cant stay because i am not helping them and i have a house to go back to so i will be staying at home by myself and ill be visiting everyday after school.

Prim will be getting a few weeks off school to help but i still have to go to school.  
_

When i get home that night i go straight to bed and Gale sleeps in my mothers bed. Him and my mother had a deal that he stays with me to make sure that im ok but he sleeps in my mothers bed.

That night i dream about everything that has happened today and i hope that when i wake up in the morning that it was all just a dream.

**Authors note: I know that it was a long chapter and i know im not very good with writing stories but it was very fun to write and i hope you love it**

**please no hate i know im not good i dont need to be reminded of it please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: here is chapter 4, not as long as last time but still long enough to fit everything in. **

** someone left a comment asking if this was a troll sotry and id like to ask what a troll story is...**

**Enjoy!**

chapter 4

Last time: That night i dream about everything that has happened today and i hope that when i wake up in the morning that it was all just a dream.

2 weeks later, nothing has changed and the Mellarks are still living at Haymitch's house. Me and Gale go to visit them everyday after school. Another person who is a frequent visitor is Delly Cartwright, Peetas best friend.

Chris is alot better than he was when we first took him to haymitch's is better but not much and Aymee isnt recovering so they will have to stay at haymitc's for a while whilst she gets better.

A week ago i talked to madge about getting the bakery rebuilt and she talked to her dad about it. Many people in the district offered to help rebuild it, Gale was one of them. I offered but they said that i would be needed to hunt for Gales family because my family eat at haymitch's.

I am currently on the way to the bakery to see if they have progressed since yesterday. After the bakery im going to see Peeta.  
When i get there i find Gale in what used to be the back yard.

"Hows the bakery going" i ask him

"Fine, more people showed up to help today so its going faster hopefully we will be done in about a month" he puts down his stuff and gives me a quick hug. "hows school going" he asks letting me go.

"same old still boring as hell"

"Fair enough, have you been the haymitch's yet?" he says with a bit of concern in his voice

"no im going there now why has something happened?"

"no everythings fine but Haymitch came by earlier and said that Peeta and Chris had been asking to talk to you, if they are awake"

"Ok ill head there now thanks Gale" i say setting off running

It takes an hour and a half to get to the victors village and Haymitch lives near the gate so its not hard to find his house.

I walk through the front door and see that Chris is awake and sittingon the sofa and Mrs Mellark has taken his place on the table. Peeta is awake but still lying on the other table.

"I heard that you wanted to talk to me" i say looking at Peeta and Chris.

"Yeh ill let Chris and dad go first" Peeta says trying to sit up.

"Ok one second Chris" i say and i go to help Peeta up, i notcie that he smells of bread even though he hasnt been in the bakery for 2 weeks.

I finally get Peeta to his feet and i sit him in one of the dining chairs and i go and sit with Chris and John.

"So what did you want to say"

"We wanted to say how thankful we are that you stayed so long to find everyone, if it wasnt for you we wouldnt be alive right now" John says

"Its fine, i was saved by a Mellark once even if he doesn remember it, i always will." i say glancing at Peeta.

"I heard what he did but that doesnt mean that you have to help us all" Chris says

"Well i wanted to and nobody else could find you so i tried"

"Well we only wanted to ay thankyou, we wont keep you too long, Peeta still wants to talk to you" Chris says winking to Peeta.

"Yeh i do but please can we do it somewhere more private" He asks looking around him as if he would get into trouble for saying that.

"Yeh of course, seeya later Chris, bye John" i walk over to where Peeta is sat and i help him up and we walk into the other room. I put Peeta down on the sofa and shut the door.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" i ask sitting net to Peeta

"Erm... i wanted to talk about the day the bakery fell and when you found me"

"Oh ok go on"

"Well i thought you might like to know about how the fire started"

"Well it has been on my mind" Peeta rests his hand on my hand and threads his fingers through mine.

"It was my fault i started the fire, not on purpose but it is still my fault" he says looking down.

"You musnt blame yourself Peeta, it could of been anything just because you where in the kitchen when it happened" i say resting my hand ontop of his and he rests his other hand ontop of mine.

"But it was my fault, i was in the kitchen and i heard my father and mother go upstairs and i knew that Rye was already upstairs so i took a little break because my mother never letsme take a break, anyway i was sitting at the counter in the kitchen and i had completely forgotten about the bread that i had just put in the oven. I knew that i had to get more stuff from the store cupboard, so i went into it, but before i did i put a table there to stop the door from closing because it locks automatically, th table must of move and the door closed" He took a breather, i could see tears already streaming down his cheeks.

"its ok take as much time as you want"

"Ok well when the door closed i heard an explosion coming from the other side of the door. Then i heard a scream come from upstairs and i knew it was my mum. I then heard Chris shout my name and another explosion which must of blasted him off his feet because he stopped shouting me. A theard explosion went off which made me loose my balance and i must of hit my head on a shelf or something because i dont remember anything else... until yesterday"

"Well you shouldnt blame yourself it wasnt your - wait what did you remember yesterday" I say worried

"I remembered you and when i woke up... Listen im sorry about the kiss i really thought that i was going to die and i wanted to do that just once"

"Its completely fine, i understand but do you really think i was going to leave you there to die"

"I actually wanted you to"

"Well i wasnt going to"

"Well thankyou anyway for everything that you did i wouldnt be alive if it wasnt for you, how long where you looking for me exactly"

"Well when i got to the bakery and i got told what had happened i knew i had to save you and your family so i ran inside and all together it took me 4 hours to find everyone. I found you mum and dad stright away in there bedroom and i found Rye about 5 miniytes later in your room, Gale helped him out and got him out the house. I searched everywhere else in the house that i cpuld think off but i couldnt find you or Chris. I ask your father and he said the front of the shop which is where i found Chris and Gale helped him out aswell. I carried on looking for you but i couldnt find you. I was searching for about 2 more hours and i was about to give up when i heard someone in the store room. It was you. I thought i had lost you, i was so happy that you where there. i couldnt loose you, i owe you mine and my families lives." i now have tears streaming down my face aswell as him.

"And now i owe you mine and my families lives, so we are even"

"So where are Haymitch, Rye, Mom and Prim"

"Haymitch and Evelyn are upstairs talking i think and Rye and Prim went into town to get some stuff for Evie"

"Evie?"

"Yeh your mother, Dad says that used to be her nickname so everyone uses it now"

"Oh ok, so do you wanna go back in there, they will all be wondering where we are"

"Yeh of course" We stand up and i help Peeta back into the other room and help him sit on the dining chair where he was and i sit beside him.

We hear the front door open and Gale and Delly walk into the house laughing. "Gale i didnt think you where coming"

GALES POV

"Gale i didnt think you where coming" Katniss says fron beside Peeta.

"Neither did i but then i saw Delly walking towards the victors village and she said that she was coming to see Peeta so i came to see if everyone was ok" i say smiling at Delly

Delly walks over to Peeta and hugs him "Oh my god peeta i cant believe your finally up"

"Yeh thanks to Katniss shes been really helpful to me" he says hugging back

Im automatically jealous of Peeta he talks about Katniss like she is his best friend when she is mine and the girl i have been in love with for years. But i think its much more than that, i cant help but feel hatred towards him when he hugs Delly, Even though he is her best friend.

"So how is everyone doing"

"We are all fine how are you Gale, John says to me"

"Im good thanks John. Hows Aymee"

"She still hasnt woken up and we are all scared about it" Peeta says from the table with tears in his eyes. I can see Katniss put her hand on his leg to try to calm him down and jealousy hits me again but its not as strong as last time.

"Oh well im sure she will wake up soon"

"Can i talk to you a minute Gale" i hear Delly say

"yeh sure" i walk with Delly out the door into the street

"I cant believe Aymee hasnt woken up yet, what if she dies, i wouldnt be able to bare seeing Peeta after that happened."

I pull her into my arms "Its going to be ok Delly i promise"

"You know we are going to have to tell them sooner or later about us, we cant hide it forever, its not that easy"

"We will tell them when the time is right"

**Authors note: nice little twist for you there hope you enjoyed it and look out for the next chapter.**

**Would any of you like to see peetas mother die or not? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Here it is chapter 5**

**Have you guys seen the full soundtrack for catching fire omg i cant wait to watch that film :O**

Will you please like my page on Facebook if you get the chance thgyey

Chapter 5

Last time: "You know we are going to have to tell them sooner or later about us, we cant hide it forever, its not that easy"

"We will tell them when the time is right"

Its been a month since the Mellarks where taken to Haymitch's house, ill. The bakery has been rebuilt, thanks to the towns people. My mother and Prim are comig home today and we are all going to the Mellarks to welcome them home.

I wake up at 5 am planning on doing something for Gale for his birthday, He turns 18 today which means that he willl be out of the reaping for life if he doesnt go in this time. I turn around to find Gale still asleep in my mothers bed, he kept my mothers promise and stayed with me whilst she was at Haymitch's.

Peeta, Rye, Chris and John have all healed completely but Aymee is still really ill and my mum says it will take a while for her to get better, but i think that the Mellarks are secretly happy about that because i heard that she is a bit of a bitch to her husband and sons.

I climb out of bed and shove on some clothes. I walk downstairs to find some of the squirrels we shot yesterday on the kitchen counter left over from dinner yesterday.

In 10 minutes i have sinned and cooked 2 of the squirrels, I put them on a tray and set off upstairs to give Gale his breakfast. When i walk into our room i see that Gale is still asleep in my mothers bed. I place the tray steadily on my bed and shake Gale awake.

"Gale come on get up" i say shaking him

He begins to wake "mmhmmmh what time is it?"

"Its half 5 am and i have your breakfast so get up"

"you didnt have to make me breakfast" He says sitting up

"Yes i did, Happy birthday" I say handing him his breakfast

"Thankyou"

He eats his food in 15 minutes and in half an hour we ae out the door and heading towards the bakery to set up for the party. Gale doesnt know but this party is also for his birthday.

The ground is covered in winter snow and it makes it harder for us to get to the bakery.

When we get to the bakery we find that Delly, Hazelle and Rory are already here.

"Hey Rory hows everything going" I ask

"Everythings fine, The bakery is finally finished and we can start setting up now" He replys "Do you wanna come see"

"Yeh sure" He takes me round the back to see that the bakery has completely changed. Its bigger and better than it used to be. Rory takes me upstairs. What used to be 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom is now 4 bedrooms and a bathroom. I guess the Mellark boys finally get their own room.

"This is amazing Rory who designed it" i ask stunned

"Gale and joe i think"

"Whos Joe" i say confused

"Gales best friend from school"

"Oh is he coming to the party" Rory knows that the party is also for Gale.

"Yeh i asked him today and he says that he is going to bring Eric Stratser, his best mate, He said that Eric used to be Gales mate so hes bringing him aswell"

"Wait, isnt Eric, Ginas big brother"

"yeh why"

"Shes not coming is she?"

"No i dont think so, Joe sai that Eric wouldnt bring Gina anyway she would just follow Peeta around Why?"

"Because she has been a bitch to me for about 3 years and i dont want her to ruin the party"

"Well ill be stood at the door and i wont let her in"

"Thankyou Rory that would be helpful" I say hugging him

"So will Prim and Evie be here today"

"Yeh of course i think Haymitch is coming along aswell, He might be pringing some wine and some food i think"

"Ok good because we dont have much food"

"So where did you get all the decorations from"

"There where my parents from when they got married"

"Oh ok, so do you want to go back"

"Yeh of course"

At 10 am i put on my coat and boots and i set off trudging through the snow to Haymitch's to bring the Mellarks home. It takes an hour and a half to get there, but when i finally make it there i see that eeryone is already packed up and ready to go.

"So is everyone ready" i ask nobody inparticular

"Yeh we have been ready for half an hour but Evie said we had too wait for you, i have no idea whyy but we did anyway" John says

"Yeh i wanted to help" I lie, Peeta looks at me with a weird look, maybe he knows im lying but i dont know why, but im not a very good liar. He shuts up anyway

"So what we waiting for, lets go" Peeta says picking up his bags.

"Sure everyone lets go, Haymitch are you coming" I ask Haymitch

"Yeh of course just give me a minute ill meet you there"

"Ok see ya later Haymitch" I say walking out the door followed by Peeta, Rye, Chris, John, Prim then mum. Haymitch dropped Aymee of at the butchers earlier on today so that she could sleep without being disturbed by the party.

The journey to the bakery is uneventful. Prim talks to Rye and Chris all the way there and mum talks to John. Me and Peeta walk ahead of everyone else. "Your planning something arent you" He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine and scaring me to death.

"No of course not why would you say that" i say smiling, he clearly knows im a bad liar.

"Your lying, ill get it out of you if i have to" he says with a mischevious grin.

"And how would you do that Mr Mellark" i say laughing

"Erm... Are you ticklish"

"Oh no please dont i hate it"

"Then tell me"

"I cant its a surprise"

"You can tell me i wont tell anyone" he says still smiling.

"I cant its a surprise for everyone"

"Fine if you want it that way" He says with that mischevious grin thats so cute. Oh no. i set off running ahead of everyone else. I hear Peeta give his bag to someone and set off running after me.

"Im gonna get you, if you don tell me"

"Ill never tell you"

Im faster at running than Peeta so its easier for me to get away from him but it harder because of the snow. Something catches at my feet and i stumble to the ground, i turn around just in time to see Peeta fall next to me laughing "So you gonna tell me what is going on" he asks getting up

"Your just gonna have to wait and see like everyone else" He reaches out and i take his hand before he pulls me up. We walk over to the others who all have bug goofy grins on their faces.

"What" i ask everyone else

"What was going on over there" Rye asks laughing

"Nothing" I say going red

"Yeh sure" he replys

We set off once again to the bakery not saying another word on the subject. We finally make it to the bakery at 12:30 and i walk in first.

I take all the mellarks to the back of the house. Evryone yells surprise as the Mellarks walk through into the room and they all jump in gives a smile as if to say (so this is waht you where planning) and i smile back.

10 minutes later everyone is settled and the party has started, i scan the room. Gale and Delly are in the corner talking. Hazeel is sitting with Vick and Posy. Rory is laughing with Prim with a glass of water in his hands. Rye and Chris are talking, John and mum are looking through some music. Joe and Eric are dancing with Madge. I cant help but notice that Rye is giving Eric a jealous look, Maybe he has a thing for Madge. Peeta starts walking up to me breaking my out of my thoughts.

"This is amazing thankyou Katniss" he says hugging me

"Thankyou i knew you would like it and it looks like your family is having fun"

"Yeh they do"

"Have you seen the rest of the house yet"

"No not yet" he replys

"Do you want"

"Yeh sure"

"I think youll like it"

"Ok lets go then"

We walk upstairs, i show him all the rooms, He seems really happy at the fact that he has his own room.

"Who designed the house"

"Rory says that Gale did"

"Remind me to thank him"

We walk back down to see that Haymitch has finally made it with the drinks and the food.

I call everybody to get their attention "Id like to say a few words even though ive never been good with words. Id like to say that over a month ago i was inside this house for a family that helped my survive once, i was looking to return the favour. I spent 5 hours that day looking for this family and i felt myself breaking apart inside more and more over the hours that i spent there. I was so happy when i got them all out with Gales help and even happier to find out that we could keep them at Haymitch's house and when they got better you wouldnt believe how happy i was i didnt even believe that i could be that happy after everything that has happened in my life. The Mellarks and Haymitch are now part of my family and will be until the day i die. This party isnt just for the Mellarks its also for someone else special in my life, Gale Hawthorne. You did everything you could that day to help them out of the house and without you they probably wouldnt be here today and i thankyou for that. It is also your birthday so i want to wish you a very happy birthday. TO MY BEST FRIEND GALE HAWTHORNE AND THE NEWEST ADDITIONG TO MY FAMILY THE MELLARKS!"

"TO GALE AND THE MELLARKS" Everyone else shouts.

We all dig into the food and drinks. Everyone younger than 15 gets orange juice or lemonade and everyone else gets the chice between that or alcohol.

"Thankyou for that speech Katniss" Peeta says from behind me

"Its fine, its th truth anyway"

"Dad said he wanted to talk to you, hes in the corner on the sofa with Rye and Chris"

"Are you coming"

"Yeh come on"

We walk over to where John is and sit on the sofa opposite them. "Hey what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well i wanted to say thankyou for the speech, we will always consider you part of our family and you are welcome here any time you want"

"Thankyou"

"I also wanted to ask whats going on between you and Peeta, we all know that you are the same age and what happened today was proof that something is going on" Rye asks

"Nothing is going on we are just friends" i reply smiling

"Come on Katniss do you wanna get a drink"

"Yeh definitely" I say and walk over to the drinks with Peeta. We both grab a beer each and start to drink it.

"Sorry about my brother hes very nosy" he says

"Its fine, hes just being curios and i dont think what happened today helped at all"

"yeh fair enough, do you wanna dance"

"Id love to Peeta" We walk to the middle of the room where everyone is dancing and we dance whilst drinking our beer.

By the end of the night me and Peeta have drunk about 7 beers each and we cant seem to be able to stay up staright but we carry on dancing anyway.

By 9pm everyone has gone home and mum and Prim are about to leave.

"Wait where are you going wait for me"

"I dont think you are in any fit state to go home Katniss, is it ok if she stay here John"

"Yeh its fine we will put her in Peetas room"

"But i want to go home" i say collapsing on Rye

"no you stay here"

"Fine" I say trying to get up off Rye but it doesnt work

"Rye do you think you could take her upstairs and put her in Peetas room and ill get Peeta" I hear Chris says before i feel myself lifted up in the same arms that picked me up on the day of the fire

Rye takes me upstairs and lays my on Peetas bed, which is a double bed so it feels very roomy until I feel Peeta slide into the bed next to me. it seems that he doesn't know im here but right now I don't care i just go to sleep.

**Thank you for reading _ Sarah **

**I want 6 more reviews before I do the next chapter please xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 secrets

Chapter 6- secrets

Authors note: Somebody said in the reviews that i would need to rewrite it again because of how they speak. Im not going to write it again because ive already done that about 3 times and i cant be bothered but i was trying to make it more realistic but i will try to change it from now. And to the other review i will put the I's in capitals :)

Anyway here is chapter 6. It might not be that interesting i dont know where i am going with it :)

please like my facebook page- thgyey

Chapter 6- Meetings

LAST TIME: Rye takes me upstairs and lays my on Peetas bed, which is a double bed so it feels very roomy until I feel Peeta slide into the bed next to me. it seems that he doesn't know im here but right now I don't care I just go to sleep.

I wake up around 10 'O' clock. The bed feels weird and i cant feel my sister in next to me, She is probably down stairs with mum considering how late it is.

I open my eyes to find that I am not in my bed and I don recgonise the room. I hear a cough come from the other end of the room and I find Peeta Mellark sitting in a chair watching me.

"I wondered when you where going to wake up" He says with a grin on his face

The memories from yesterday come flooding back, Being drunk and dancing with Peeta. I don't seem to remember why I am in Peetas bed and why I am not at home with my little sister snuggled up to me.

"Why am I in your bed?" I ask getting up.

"I don't know I didn't know you where there until I got up this morning" He scratches his head in confusion.

"Oh OK well I best be getting home, Prim is probably worrying about me"

"Yeah of course, here" He says passing me my boots and my coat.

"Thanks" I take them off him and slide on my boots, I'm too hot to wear my coat so I just carry it.

"Come on ill show you to the door" Me and Peeta walk down stairs to find Rye, Chris and John in the living room.

"Hey Katniss" Rye says before I have time to leave.

"Hi, Sorry I cant stop to talk I've got to get home, Prim is probably worried sick about me"

"No shes fine. Her and your mum where the ones that suggested you stay here so they know where you are"

"Oh OK well I've got to meet Gale in the woods as well, Food doesn't hunt itself"

"OK well I hope you have a good day of hunting"

"Thanks John and Ill be back here soon with some squirrels"

"Come on ill show you out" Peeta says

"You don't need to I know my way considering I helped set the party up yesterday and I help design the place"

"You did? I thought it was just Gales work" Peeta asks

"Yeah Gale helped me but because I know you better than him I helped" I say smiling

"Well thank you for the room it is very nice to finally be away from my brothers"

"I thought you might like it"

"Well I do, Dont you need to get home?"

"Yeah bye guys"

Me and Peeta walk to the front of the bakery where the close sign is still up, Which is weird because they normally have the open sign up around 8 in the morning.

"Why is the closed sign up"

"Because my dad didn't want to have the bakery open whilst you where here because it gets pretty hectic around here whilst it was open"

"Oh OK well im gonna get home ill see you later"

"Bye Katniss, come back any time you want"

"I will" I say laughing "Bye"

I walk out the door and when I get a while away I turn back to see Peeta still watching me smiling and waving goodbye. In that moment I know that I care about him more than i do lots of people. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him.

Now is probably a bad time to make friends with someone new because the reaping is in a couple of months and I wouldn't be able to stand if any of them went into the Games. I know that Rye is also eligible to go in considering he is now 18, The same age as Gale.

I hope that neither Peeta, Rye or Gale get picked because I wont be able to volunteer for them but I can volunteer for Prim or Delly or Madge.

When I make it home, no-one is in, they probably went to help Mrs Mellark. I walk straight back out of the house and set off to the woods

Gale isn't in the woods today so I just hunt without. It doesn't feel right without him beside me making me laugh but it also feels better hunting by myself.

By the end of the day I have got 4 squirrels and a rabbit, not the best hunting day but I did alright to keep us going.

When I get back into district 12 I drop off 2 squirrels and the rabbit at home and set off for the bakery to trade with John.

The walk to the bakery doesn't take as long as I thought it would, especially with district 12 being covered in snow. I'm in front of the bakery before I know it.

I walk in and find John at the counter with Peeta.

It's Peeta that notices me first, "Katniss, how was hunting?"

"It was good, I brought you two squirrels, I see that you got the bakery back up and running in a couple if hours." I put the squirrels on the counter and look at Peeta.

"Yeh we opened 6 hours ago"

"6!" I say surprised I didn't realise I was out that long "what time is it now"

He looks away from me to look at the clock for a second before looking back. "Al-almost 8"

"What mum and Prim weren't in the house, I didn't realise it was so late" I say starting to get worried.

"Did you realise that it was dark outside" he says pointing at the door.

I turn around and look outside and as he said it is dark, "no I didn't realise where I was until I was outside, I must have been thinking or something" I say with a little laugh.

"Well do you want me to take you home and we can stop off at the butchers on the way home to get your mum and Prim" he offers

"No I'll be fine it's not like I haven't been in the dark before" I say taking the bread that John just put on the counter "thanks John" I say

"Not a problem katniss" he says before going back to his work.

"I'm still going to walk you home" Peeta says "If that's ok dad" he turns to John.

"Yeh that's fine son, I'll expect you back in about 3 hours is that ok" he says then goes closer to Peeta "unless you decide to stay at Katniss'"

"Dad!" He says laughing

"It's fine Peeta come on lets go, you never know with my mum you might end up staying at mine" I say laughing. I'd never act this way around Gale what is happening to me. Peeta is different than Gale though I feel happier around Peeta and his family.

"Katniss hello" Peeta says waving his hand in front of my face "Are we going or not"

"Yeh sorry" Me and Peeta walk out of the bakery saying goodbye to John an set off for the butchers.

When we round the corner to the butchers I find Gale and Delly on an alleyway behind the shops talking

"When do you think that we should tell them" I hear Delly say

"When the time is right I suppose" Gale replies

I push Peeta to the side so that I can keep in listening to their conversation.

"Well that's gonna have to be soon because they are bound to notice"

"I know but I don't think Peeta will be happy about it" I here Gale moan

"Peeta will be fine with it I am sure but how will Katniss take it" I look at Peeta an he shrugs his shoulder. Clearly he is as clueless as I am.

"Katniss will be fine as I go hunting with her"

"Come on we should get out if here katniss will be coming soon to get her mother and sister and she will ask questions" I hear them walk away. I make sure that if can't hear their feet anymore before turning to Peeta.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask him

He shrugs his shoulder "I don't know but it must be pretty important if they want to keep it from us"

"Yeh I suppose"

We walk over to the butchers door and knock on very loudly.

An older man comes to the door with a polite smile on his face. "Peeta, what brings you here so late with... A friend, I'm sorry I don't know your name" he says looking at me

"I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen I came to find my mum and sister are the here I thought they might be looking after mrs Mellark"

"Oh yeh Evie and Prim yeh they are here and I heard about your heroic act at the bakery, that was very brave of you"

"Thankyou, can I talk to my mother please?"

"Yeh of course come on both of you" he says moving aside to let us in

"Thankyou" I walk in with Peeta close behind me.

"They are upstairs follow me" he says "my name is George by the way"

"Nice to meet you George, you already know my name" I say

When we make is upstairs I find mum in the living room with mrs Mellark and the butchers wife Sally.

"Hi mum" I say

"Hi Katniss what are you doing here"

"I came to see when you are coming home it's 9 o clock"

"Oh my is it that time already" he says surprised.

"Yeh it is, is mrs Mellark any better"

"Yeh she woke up earlier"

"Oh good has John found out yet"

"Yeh they where all here this morning to see her"

"Where's Prim" I look around the room and my little sister isn't here.

"She's in the other room I'll go an get here" Sally says

She leaves the room and comes back in a few minutes later with Prim who looks like she was asleep.

"Katniss!" She says attacking me with a hug and then attacking Peeta

"Hey how you doing little duck" whilst she still hugs Peeta. I smile at the scene. Peeta clearly has an affect on everyone.

"I'm good very tired but still good" she says rubbing her eyes

"Well we best get you home then, are you coming home mum"

"No I'm staying here tonight, do you think you can handle Prim"

"Yeh of course I can and I've got Peeta until I get home"

"Good and it's ok if Peeta stays per you know I don't mind he can stay in my bed"

"Well we will drop by the bakery so he can tell his dad"

"Ok bye Katniss"

"Yeah I'll see you I'm the morning then"

"I might be home late tomorrow"

"Ok what time"

"I don't know but I should be home when you get back from school"

"Oh yeh I forgot about school" I say looking at Peeta

"So did I" he says

"Well it's lucky I reminded you then, now get going"

We walk out the door with Prim practically falling asleep against me whilst I hold her hand.

"I've got her" Peeta says picking her up.

"You can't possibly carry her to my house in the dark"

"I've carried sacks of flower from the train station to the bakery before this is nothing"

We make it to the bakery just before John locks the door.

"I thought you where coming back alone Peeta"

"Yeh we just got out of George's house"

"Oh ok so what did you come back for"

"To tell you that I am staying at Katniss'"

"Ok son I'll see you tomorrow"

"Do we have any bread left from today"

"Yeh too much"

"Well Katniss could have some"

"Oh no I'm fine I've got what you gave me for the squirrels" I say holding up the sack

John hands me 3 more loaves anyway which now means I have 7. I've never had so much bread before.

When we get back to mine I set the bread on the table in the kitchen and set of upstairs with Peeta behind me carrying Prim.

Peeta puts Prim on my bed an climbs into my mothers bed.

I walk into the bathroom to get changed. When I get back into the bedroom I find that Peeta is already asleep so I just climb into Thebes next to Prim and fall asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: I had slot of fun writing this chapter because it is just normal life and not much is going on except from the conversation between Gale and Delly what do you guys think is going on please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter is going to be in Peetas POV because I think it's good that we find out what he thinks and peeta is the main person in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry if in my story katniss and peeta are spending too much time together considering they just met but this is how I think it should of been :)**

Chapter 7-

_Last time: I walk into the bathroom to get changed. When I get back into the bedroom I find that Peeta is already asleep so I just climb into The bed next to Prim and fall asleep._

PEETAS POV

I wake up in Evie's bed. Katniss and Prim are asleep in the bed next to me. Katniss has her arms around Prim and Prim is cuddled up to her side. I can't help but smile. I climb out of bed after about 5 minutes and put on my shoes and walk downstairs. I find the bread that Katniss brought back yesterday in the kitchen and get 3 loaves out leaving 2 for them another time. My father only have her small loaves so we could have one each. I put them in the oven and wait 10 minutes until the oven dings and I take them out.

I put the loaves on 3 different plates and carry them upstairs on a tray Placing the tray on the chair in the corner which also has Katniss' clothes all over it. I walk over to the bed and gently shake Katniss awake.  
"Katniss come on get up we have school today" I say as gently as I can

"What time is it" she mumbles

"Almost 7. We have school in an hour and I brought you breakfast" I say pointing to the bread in the corner.

She turns around and looks where I'm pointing. "You didn't have to, you don't even live here"

"I know but I wanted to" I walk over to the tray and take 2 plates off the tray and walk back over to Katniss. "I got one for Prim aswell"

"Ok I'll wake her up" she turns towards Prim "Prim wake up, you have school in an hour and you need to eat your breakfast"

"Fine. What's for breakfast" she turns towards me as if she didn't know I was there "oh Peeta what are you doing here" she says surprised.

"Your mum offered me to stop over last night do you not remember"

"No I don't remember leaving the butchers either"

"Well I had to carry you back because you fell asleep when we where on our way back"

"Oh ok well I'm sorry about that" she says laughing

"It's completely ok Primrose anything to help you and your sister, I couldn't let her carry you home"

"Your very kind Peeta"

"Thank you, here is your breakfast Prim" I say handing her the plate. Katniss takes hers and I sit on Evelyn's bed and eat mine.

10 minutes later I am say downstairs in one of the 4 dining chairs waiting for Katniss and Prim to get ready for school.

They walk down the stairs 2 minutes later. Katniss seems to be laughing at something Prim said. I love seeing Katniss laugh it make me smile. Katniss says that the only place she smiles is in the woods or so Gale says. I now realise that I have hardly ever seen Katniss smile and I like it. I wish I could make her smile every day of her life until I die.

"Peeta aren't you coming" Prim says from the door.

"Yeh sorry I was just thinking" it takes half on hour to get to school and I need to stop by the bakery first to say hi to my dad.

"Can we drop by the bakery first so I can see my dad" I ask them both

"Yeh why don't you go to see your dad and I'll meet you at school or something" I'm not happy with this plan because I love to walk with katniss but I can't say no.

"Yeh sure what have you got first"

"Erm... History of panem I think" Katniss replies

"Same so I'll see you in first lesson" in school we have 4 lessons a day and katniss is in most of my lessons.

"Bye then I'll see you at school"

"Bye Peeta" Prim says and gives me a hug

"Bye" I set off towards the bakery leaving Katniss and Prim to walk to school.

When I get to the bakery my dad is behind the counter talking to mrs Sherwood. She's a small elderly woman and she is one of our top customers.

"Oh hello Peeta" she says turning around.

"Hello mrs Sherwood how are you doing today" I ask politely

"I'm fine but little Stan is ill so I thought I would come round here to get some nice hot bread for her" Stan is her grandson

"Well maybe we could give you a free one and you could go and see mrs everdeen if it gets worse" I say looking at dad for his approval

"Yeh sure I agree with Peeta if he is I'll then we could give you an extra one"

"No I couldn't do that" she says shaking her head

"It's the least we could do if he is ill" I say handing her one more

"Ok thank you so much" she says walking out

"Hey dad how are you"

"I'm good how was your night"

"It was fine I slept on Evie's bed"

"Good are you off to school now"

"Yeh I just came to see how you are"

"Well I'm fine and you better get to school before you are late"

"Yeh ok dad I'll see you around 3"

I walk out the door and set off for school. It takes half an hour and I get there at 5 to 8. I have to be in lesson in 5 minutes so I run down the hallway to my history lesson.

When I walk through the door the only people in are Katniss, Delly, Gina and Gina's friend Stacey. Gina jumps up straight away and walks over to me.

"Hey Peeta want to come over to mine after school for some fun" she says winking.

"No Gina" I say and walk away.

"Can I sit here" I ask Katniss

"Yeh sure" she says

I take a seat and the class starts. Nobody else shows up throughout the lesson.

"How was your father" Katniss asks whilst the teacher talks about panems victors.

"He's fine" I reply

"Well I went to the butchers this morning to see my mum and she said that your mother should be going home today but she would have to stay in bed and that means my mums finally coming home" she says smiling a bit.

Oh no mums coming home "that means that you won't be able to come to mine unless my mother is out or in bed which would probably be a lot of the time but I could get dad to talk to her"

"No it's fine I've got to concentrate on hunting and you could come to mine instead whenever you want because my family love you-"

"Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark stop talking" the teacher sad for the front of the classroom, everyone looks over to us and I can see katniss going red. She has never had the attention directed to her before.

"Sorry miss" I say trying to get the attention back on her.

"Ok now where was I..." Her voice gets drowned out by my thoughts.

What would happen if Katniss actually came in to my house whilst my mum was there. She wouldn't possibly hurt her would she. No I wouldn't let her do anything like that to katniss.

"Peeta are you ok" katniss says. The class seems to have finished

"Oh yeh I'm fine"

"Ok well I've got to go and fine madge so I'll see you later"

"Yeh see you later have a good lunch katniss"

I walk out of the door only to be stopped 2 seconds later by Delly and Gale.

"Hey Delly, Gale how are you doing"

"Peeta we have something to tell you" Delly says making me suspicious.

"Ok go on"

"Erm... Me and Gale are dating"

"What! That's amazing why don't I know sooner"

"Because we didn't know how you would take it"

"No I'm really happy for you, you better look after her Gale or I'll come after you. That's a promise" I say looking at Gale

"I will and you better look after Katniss"

"What nothing's going on between me and Katniss"

"Come on bread boy I see the way you look at her an the way she looks at you, she is my best friend you know" he replies laughing

"What how does she look at me, do you think she likes me I hope she does"

"Ha! So you do like her then" Delly shouts in my face

"Of course I like have you even met her she is perfect, but you can't tell her I will tell her myself" I point in the faces

"Don't worry we won't tell her" Delly says and they walk away holding hands.

I wonder if Katniss know about them two I think she should I should tell her. But what if they wanted to tell her. Oh well she needs to know what they told me.

I find some of the people from town and go to lunch with them.

I don't see Katniss until maths last lesson but I don't sit next to her I sit in my old spot. Mainly because I'm not meant to but then again nobody follows where they are meant to sit. I also don't want to sit next to her I feel embarrassed over what I said earlier I just let my emotions spill out to Gale and Delly what if they told her.

When the class finishes I walk out of the door before Katniss but she eventually catches up with me.

"Hey do you wanna walk back with us after I meet Prim"

"Yeh sure have you talked to Gale or Delly today at all" I ask rubbing the back of my head

"No why what's happened"

"Erm... They are dating" I didn't know what to say I can't say what I told Gale and Delly.

"What! Why didn't they tell me"

"Because they didn't know how you would take it"

"Well I was going to be nice about it but now I'm a bit angry that I didn't know before, anyway we better go and meet Prim outside"

"Ok come on"

We walk out of the doors and toward the tree where she meets Prim. Prim is standing there with Rory laughing at something he said. When they see us they stop laughing and just smile.

"Hey Prim hey Rory how are you doing" Katniss asks them.

"I'm fine I was just keeping Prim company until you showed up" Rory says

"Well thank you Rory do you want to walk home with us"

"Yeh sure Gale left so yeh of course"

On the way back home Prim and Rory walk together in front of us and me an Katniss walk at behind them but close enough to see them.

"Do you think there is something going on between them" she asks me.

"Maybe but they are only 11 so it should become more eventually when they get older"

"Yeh I guess so"

We come up to the bakery and Prim and Rory have stopped to say goodbye. Prim gives me a hug goodbye. Rory just smiles and talks to Prim. They carry on down the street.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Peeta" Katniss says

"Yeh sure" I give her a small hug and she hugs me back with hesitation.

She runs after Rory and Prim and I see them running away from her. I watch them go smiling and walk back into the bakery.

**AUTHORS NOTE: this chapter was pretty boring but they had to find out about Delly and gale.**

**Please leave reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaoter 8**

**Authors note: this is back to katniss' point of view and this chapter will be more modern than the rest because it is like a realistic high school :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 rumours...

Last time: She runs after Rory and Prim and I see them running away from her. I watch them go smiling and walk back into the bakery

It's been over a month now since I found out that Gale and Delly are dating and I have been trying to avoid them whenever they are near me. Whenever I see them at school and they try to talk to me I come up with a reason to get away from them. It's normally something like "I've got to go and meet Prim" or "I've got to go and talk to Peeta". They normally work and they just get left there.

The good thing is that I have been spending more and more time with Peeta other than the times in the woods where I don't think Peeta would go. I have helped at the bakery and they always want to pay me for my work. I normally disagree but I never win and go home with some money in my pocket for once even though it's not much.

Ive seen Gale in the woods a few times but mostly try to hunt in a different part of the woods and spend time at my dads cabin just to stay away from him .

I'm currently on my way to school with Prim at my side bouncing around as usual, If I didn't know better I would think that she actually likes school. But I do know better and nobody likes school. Before school we are dropping in to see the Mellarks as we do every morning and we walk up with Peeta. I tend not to go in that much anymore since Mrs Mellark got better but sometimes I go in.

"Are you coming in today or am I going myself" Prim asks me.

"Definitely by yourself I am not facing Mrs Mellark"

"Come on Katniss you are the strongest person I know you can go in there and not cause an argument"

"Nope I'm still staying out here just go in an get Peeta out"

"Yeh I know I do it every morning anyway I know what I am doing"

"Ok go on little duck I'll be waiting here"

She runs off towards the bakery and I hear a faint 'quack' as she runs and I smile.

2 minutes later Gina and a few of her friends walk by and I set off closer to the bakery to get away from them but it looks like they are going to the bakery too.

"Going to see your boyfriend, everdeen?" One of Gina's friends say. I can feel my ears going red.

"Hey he is my boyfriend she means nothing to him" Gina replies to her mate who seems to back down.

"He is not your boyfriend Gina and he is not mine we are just friends and he doesn't like you" I say still walking away

"Don't walk Everdeen I'm not done with you" she say getting closer.

"Well I'm done with you bye Gina"

I'm almost there. I feel something snake around my leg. Gina's foot.

I fall flat on my face in the left over snow. "Why did you do that for"

"Because nobody speaks to me like that and gets away with it" she says looking down on me.

"Obviously someone should" I say trying to get up but she pushes me back down with her foot, I don't fight her even though I could break that little foot of hers.

"Don't your dare speak to me like that" she kicks me in the face. I feel dizzy and blood is coming from my nose.

Her friends come over and they start to kick me mainly in the stomach but sometimes I get a kick in the head or the legs.

"Oi stop that go to school" I hear coming from near me. Rye.

"No nobody speak to me like that" Gina says

"I... Didn't ... Say ... Noth-ing" I try to say

"It's ok Kat don't speak, PEETA KATNISS IS HURT COME OUT HERE NOW"

"Why do you mean kat- oh no katniss what happened" I feel Peeta by my side and Prim at my other side.

"G...Ina" I say trying to point at the group of girls.

"Gina maybe we should go" I hear her friend say.

"No I'm not going to let Mellark Stand in my way"

"What's going on out here" I hear John say "what happened to katniss"

"Gina did" rye says

"Right take her inside and Rye, Peeta, Prim you get to school and Peeta tell your teacher why she isn't in please"

"Ok let me just get Katniss inside" I feel Peetas arms circle me and that's when I black out.

The next time I wake up it's dark outside and my mother is here with John.

"Oh your awake thank god" mum says handing me some water.

"How long was I out?" I ask her

"3 days" what how was I out for that long.

"What happened"

"Gina happened she beat you up but you where saved by rye and Peeta."John says

"Oh ok"

"One sec Katniss. PEETA,RYE KATNISS IS AWAKE. peeta has hardly left your side I told him to go upstairs and shower"

"What dad" I hear peeta upstairs

"Katniss is awake" I hear shouting and footsteps and next thing I know I am being envelope in a hug by Peeta.

"Katniss I'm so glad your awake I thought I lost you" when he gets up I see that his eyes are all baggy and his hair is still wet he looks like he hasn't slept for days.

"Well I'm fine and you could never loose me" I realise then what I just said and my ears turn red. "So where's Prim.

"She is in the kitchen"

"Could you get her please" John runs off into the front to get Prim.

"Katniss finally your awake I was starting to think my brother would never get any sleep again" Rye says from the stairs.

"Yep I'm fine" I try to sit up but my head starts spinning so Peeta helps me up and sits next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder too weak to pick it up myself so I just let it stay there.

"When can I go back to school" I ask my mother

"In a few days but you will have a few cuts and bruises here and there"

"Ok"

For the next few days I sleep in Peetas bed while he sleeps in with Rye. When I'm downstairs during the day all the Mellarks try to entertain but nothing is working I want to go into the woods and feel the sun on my face.

During the day Peeta an Rye are at school so Chris looks after it's not as much fun with Chris. When Peeta gets home we normally play games like cards or I watch Rye bully his brother.

On the last day of resting Peeta comes home looking really angry and sits on the sofa next to me and as usual I put my legs over him which are under a blanket. He doesn't seem himself.

"Peeta what's wrong"I ask worried.

"Nothing I'll talk to you about it later" he replies with a fake smile

"Ok"

That night when Peeta takes me upstairs we sit in his room and he finally tells me what's wrong.

"It turns out someone started a rumour of us at school and everybody is laughing at me and talking about us."

"What who started the rumour"

"I don't know"

"Anyway they have been telling everyone that you and Gale where dating and then you left Gale to be with me because I had more money then I got you pregnant."

"WHAT! But non of that is true"

"That's why it is called a rumour. That's not the end of it apparently they have been saying the same thing about Gale and Delly seen as them 2 are actually dating"

I get and walk over to Peeta and pull him up an into my arms "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this"

"It's fine I'm just worried about you because you start school again tomorrow an everybody will be laughing at you"

"No I'll be fine but we have to find out who started this tomorrow" I look up to see Peeta with tears in his eyes an realise that I'm crying too.

"Come on lets get you to bed" he says to me wiping my tears.

"Will you stay with me" I ask him the tears still coming.

"Always" we climb into Peetas bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**What did you think please leave reviews I appreciate them THANKYOU ;)**


End file.
